This is a proposal to renew a T32 grant to support training for nine physicians committed to a career in cancer research. The goal of this program is to train the next generation of medical, pediatric, surgical, and radiation oncologists in the basic methods and concepts of cancer research, strengthening the ties between the laboratory and clinic. The program is multispecialty and multidisciplinary in its orientation and governance, and includes laboratories and mentors that represent all of the clinical subspecialties of cancer and a broad array of research interests. The program emphasizes the importance of translating new findings in the fields of cancer biology, genetics, experimental therapeutics, immunology, molecular imaging, and epidemiology into useful clinical "application. The pool of candidates is derived primarily from the Massachusetts General Hospital (MGH) clinical residency and fellowship programs in medical oncology, radiation oncology, surgery, and orthopedic oncology. The quality of these candidates is outstanding. The mentors are similarly outstanding, contributing the highest quality research and teaching. The mentors are based mainly at the MGH Cancer Center, but are also from). Mentors interact extensively through their research collaborations and participation in the cancer center. This training program and the cancer center are built on the cornerstone of integrating laboratory, clinical, and population science research through disease-based programs which have been established for each type of cancer. The program provides both project-oriented research experience and complementary didactic education for trainees. A high priority is placed on careful monitoring of trainees'progress by the program Director and Co-director, the Executive Committee, and individual mentors, including regular written reports from the trainees and mentors. The track record of former program trainees serves as a strong endorsement of the quality of this program. The program actively recruits women and minority candidates, and new mechanisms have been implemented to enhance these efforts. Relevance to Public Health: This project helps to train young physicians for a future career in clinical research and to enhance their knowledge and expertise in the treatment of cancer.